The story of us
by theraincanttouchus
Summary: Genderbend!Blueshipping. This is the story of how Seiko Kaiba started to like Kiyoshi Asakawa


First of all, I am super sorry about the delay, I mean yeah, my ex boss asked y help to train the new one and that took time, but mostly it was because no matter how much I edited this I couldn't get to where I wanted. I guess genderbend just isn't my thing, so I'm sorry if this is bad. Also it took me days to decide on the names, which are the following:

Kisara= Kiyoshi(which means pure)

Seto= Seiko(which means success)

Again, thank you for the prompt ObeliskX, and I'm really sorry.

* * *

 **THE BEGINNING**

The one thing Kaiba hated the most about the weather in Japan was how whimsical it was. What had started as a sunny friday morning ended up as a windy afternoon and here she was now, standing a few feet from the school building trying to catch her damn card that had stuck on a stupid tree thanks to this damn wind… It was just great, really, a perfect way to close up an awful week.

Kaiba sighed, images of the charity show she'd been forced to do with Yugi Muto last sunday came to her. It wouldn't have been half as bad if Jounouchi hadn't been invited too. Damn mutt thought he was some pro-duelist or something.

"Are you okay?" Kaiba jumped at the voice that came from behind her. She turned around, ready to tell the idiot to fuck off when she caught his eyes.

During all of her life Kaiba had received countless of compliments about her blue eyes, and she'd always brushed them off, she was used to seeing her eyes every time she looked in the mirror and to this day she couldn't see what the appeal of blue eyes was. Until now, that is.

Because, holy crap! This guy's eyes could be used as jewels. They were so blue and deep and she was staring.

Kaiba rolled her eyes at her own stupidity.

"Yes I'm fine." She replied curtly.

The stranger just smiled, a small dimple forming on his right cheek "I could get that card off the tree if you want," he offered politely.

Kaiba put her hands on her hips "Look, I don't need your help so, why don't you just get lost?" It was so typical of men, both in business and duels, to underestimate her. Of course that she always managed to shut them off at the end, but that didn't mean it wasn't annoying.

The boy cocked his head, his white fringe moving with the wind "I don't doubt it," he said honestly "I just want to see if I can reach it," he raised his hands at Kaiba's arched eyebrow "For science. I mean I just hit a growing spurt and you know," He shrugged, that damn dimple still there.

Seiko looked down at her watch, she had a meeting in thirty minutes and it would really be quicker to let this weirdo collect the card for her.

"If you insist." She relented.

His smile deepened before he went to the tree and raised his arms, his fingers carefully grabbing the card. He took a second to admire it before handing it back to Kaiba.

"Thanks," He said playfully "I'm Asakawa Kiyoshi by the way."

"Kaiba Seiko." She observed the card, hoping it hadn't been damaged. To her relief it hadn't.

"It was a pleasure, Seiko."

Kaiba just shrugged "I have to go." It was the last thing she said.

There was something familiar about that guy, about how the warm spilled from his eyes and made her feel safe.

Seiko shook her head, this was not the moment for that.

 **WIN SOME, LOSE SOME**

Seth looked up at the sky, it was a dark night in the desert, barely any star dared to show its face. The priest wondered if they were afraid of what was to come, too. All of the others seemed to be scared, restless. They needed to protect the pharaoh from Bakura, she understood that, but what she couldn't get was the routes they were all taking, only Shada knew of her plan and there was a reason for that. The others wouldn't understand.

The boy on his bed stirred, his young eyes looked around trying to understand where he was.

"Relax." She said. The teen looked at her with frightened eyes.

Seth sighed wishing she'd asked Isis to be here. Isis was way better than her at calming people down, even neither of them were particularly maternal, "You're safe," Seth reassured him in a softer voice.

"Where am I?" The boy squealed, he couldn't have been more than eighteen, but Seth suspected that his juvenile appearance was more a consequence of malnutrition and abuse than his actual age.

"In the Pharaoh's palace."

He blinked, understanding dawning on his face "You saved me," Seth nodded "Thank you," and she couldn't help but return the smile. The cute dimple on the teen's face made him look just adorable.

"You're welcome," she remembered the confrontation that had taken place on the basement, the white dragon "But actually, I think it was you who saved us."

-o-o-o-

Seth couldn't understand how they'd ended here, with her master, her guide, proclaiming himself as his father and saying she was the rightful successor to the throne.

 _"_ _You're older, smarter, better than that kid in every way, you could lead Egypt into a new era of prosperity." Akhenaden had told her "If only he hadn't been born. If only you weren't a girl. But you have proven yourself." And Seth had been so tempted to actually listen to him until Kiyoshi had spoken._

 _His voice had pierced through the shadows Akhenaden's words had created on her mind._

 _And then he'd saved him…_

Why had this happened? Seth asked to the gods, hoping one of them had an answer. No one but the Pharaoh came, but, somehow, that was enough.

They ended up defeating Bakura and her cousin passed the throne to her. In the distant, Seth could feel the white dragon's wings enveloping her, and she thanked Kiyoshi for everything, silently praying that he'd stay by her side forever.

 **CARING IS**

After having that weird dream of her and Kiyoshi in the ancient world Kaiba had seen with Yugi, she did her best to avoid him. It shouldn't have been hard, before the card incident Kaiba couldn't remember a single time she'd seen the idiot around, but now it seemed that he was everywhere. At every turn she took, at every corner of the cafeteria it didn't matter where she went Kiyoshi seemed to be there.

She wondered if he'd always been there and she was just noticing, or if the idiot was stalking her.

After a week of multiple 'coincidental encounters' Kiyoshi started to offer her sweets, at first it was just an extra cupcake he'd brought for lunch, then it changed to a tamagopan, different chocolates, and somewhere along the month he'd figured out just how much coffee Seiko usually consumed and every sweet started to become a coffee flavour sweet. It wasn't invasive, just frequent enough for her to become used to it.

She always tried to decline them, and when she did accept them she avoided thanking him. It became a sort of routine, until it wasn't there anymore.

Seiko brushed off the first two days without sight of Kiyoshi without giving them any importance. She'd just returned from a trip to America with her brother, they'd wanted to check the state of the new attractions of Kaibaland and Pegasus had wanted a meeting and Kaiba was just ready to punch whoever dared to talk to her in the face.

However, when the week came to an end without a single encounter with Kiyoshi, Seiko started to worry. Maybe she didn't know him that well, but he was one of the few people she could stand, which was more than she could say about most guys. Yeah, that was definitely the only reason why she cared.

And that was positively the only reason why she searched for his head on the cafeteria the next monday. Nothing else.

When Seiko spotted him, he wasn't alone on a table as usual. There were another three guys and two girls surrounding him. Kiyoshi seemed happy, his smile was easy and constant. He averted his eyes when they caught sight of Seiko, almost turning around to avoid her.

Seiko turned around, a heavy feeling on her chest making it hard to breathe. By the time she reached her classroom the feeling had morphed into rage. How dare that idiot to ignore her like that? What the hell was wrong with him? Not that he cared, of course, but it had been rude of him to not even say hello. She has to travel to the other side of the world and the fucker can't even be bothered to say hi? What an idiot.

"Everyone hide, moneybags is on her period." Jounouchi yelled to his friends.

Kaiba glared at him "Shut up, mutt."

The gang ceased their scolding to turn and blink at her. She wasn't sure what they saw in her face, but they did shut up.

-o-o-o-

It all continued the same, to the point where Kaiba couldn't really remember what it was to talk to, or just sit next to, Kiyoshi- except at two am, after her coffee had lost its effect enough for her to have to stop working, but not enough to let her sleep- and she could pretend this was her normal routine.

The new duel disk had come out a couple days ago and it was a success, not that she'd had anytime to celebrate since the opening to the new Kaibaland, now in England, had been just a week before and Kaiba could no longer remember her own name, much less anything that had to do with that white-haired idiot.

After all the craziness, Mokuba had asked- read demanded -her to take a couple days off and Seiko had agreed just because there was no way she was letting Mokuba alone on the manor that long. And when she came back to school, the very last thing she was expecting was the damn coffee cupcake that sat on her seat, a blue note leaning against it.

There was no snarky remark from the mutt when she took the note on her hands and read it, and there wasn't a dimpled smile to join the note.

 _Congratulations about the park, and the duel disk, it was truly amazing._

 _You're amazing Seiko._

She crushed the note on her hand before throwing it inside her bag. The cupcake stared at her during the next three periods, so she glared back.

Kaiba bolted from her seat the moment the bell rang, hellbent on finding Kiyoshi and shoving his stupid cupcaked up his pretentious ass. Who the hell did he think he was? He ignored her for months, _months,_ and now all of sudden he gives her a cupcake? Oh, she was going to tear him a new one the moment she found the idiot.

She moved through the school vaguely aware of how the other students stepped away from her.

Kiyoshi was on the fountain, a pretty girl with the blackest hair Kaiba had seen was happily chatting with him, making gestures with her hands while Kiyoshi smiled at her. If she were any other person, Kaiba would've stopped, but she was Seiko Kaiba and she wasn't about to let this idiot mock her like this. She stepped into view, glaring at both of them.

"I need to talk to you." She ordered.

Kiyoshi turned to the black haired girl who just giggled.

"See you later, oni-san," The girl chirped before running off.

He raised his eyebrows waiting until it became obvious Kaiba wasn't going to speak anytime soon, "Is there something wrong, Seiko?"

Kaiba snapped out of the spell Kiyoshi's eyes always seemed to put her in "Of course, there's something wrong!" She growled, holding the cupcake "This is what's wrong."

Kiyoshi bit his lip "Look, I'm sorry if you don't want it. I just wanted to congratulate you."

"So you ignore me during months and then give me _this_?" She waved the cupcake in front of his face "What's your game?"

Kiyoshi just stood there, blinking at her before a frown formed between his eyebrows "I… I'm sorry, I'm confused?... I thought you wanted me to leave you alone?"

What? "When did I ever said that?"

He rubbed his neck "Well, you didn't have to? I mean it was kind of obvious, you know with how much it annoyed you when I brought you stuff and then you disappeared for a week without saying anything so I thought…" He trailed.

Kaiba just stared at him, wondering how the hell was this guy so stupid. She took a deep breath, counting to ten before speaking again, "Listen, Kiyoshi, I'm not one of your brisky friends, I don't got around giving hints, all right? When I want people to fuck off, I tell them, just like I did the first time we met. So if I had wanted you to "leave me alone", as you say, I'd have told you so. expressly."

A smile spread through his face slowly until it became a full on grin. "So, do you still want me to not fuck off?" He teased.

Kaiba rolled her eyes "Do whatever you want, I don't care."

Kiyoshi nodded "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Whatever," Seiko gave the cupcake a bite. It was sweet and kind of bitter and it made her mouth water and a small, appreciative hum exit her mouth "Just make sure to bring me another one tomorrow," She told him seriously.

Kiyoshi nodded "Yes, ma'am."

-o-o-o-

The next day Seiko didn't have to search for the white haired, blue eyed idiot. Kiyoshi was sitting on their usual table, alone. He smiled when she sat next to him before taking a transparent box with a cupcake inside, out of his backpack.

Seiko gave it a bite before returning the smile.

Yes, maybe she should be avoiding this guy, but she'd already decided she didn't believe in all of that crap, so why let it affect her life now? Especially when there was this amazing coffee taste on her mouth.

* * *

... Too OOC? Idk, I guess that I already have these roles settled for these characters and when the genderbend happened I was at a loss as to how to keep them in character?

Idk, this was a nice experiment but it was really hard and I'm just not that happy with the result?

I'm really really sorry ObeliskX, I really thought I could do it and I should've said something. So I just hope you don't hate it.

Btw, the different stages are not like chapters or anything, this was initially going to be a series of snippets of their relationship and then I changed course and that happened...


End file.
